Saturday morning after the funeral
by wheresmycar90
Summary: Jacob and Edward share a moment after Bella's funeral. SLASH, M for a reason


**A/N Its all Stephanie Meyers not mine :(**

**Flashbacks in italics**

"…Bella Swan, rest in peace…" echoed Minister Weber last words.

I stormed away from the black-clad crowd. I couldn't stand to see Charlie's grief-stricken face, her human friends weeping over the loss of a girl they didn't really know, the tearless eyes of the blood-suckers who couldn't express their sorrow, but most of all to get away from_ Him_.

It was all his fault. _Our_ fault, I corrected, angrily. I needed to get away.

I could vaguely hear Sam calling my name as I entered the woods but he was probably only worrying that I was going to phase in front of everyone. I may have been upset but I wasn't stupid.

These new feelings confused me. Feelings which I couldn't express in his human form and which I daren't express in my wolf form while my mind was connected to his pack.

"Screw it" I thought and phased. The pack would be at the funeral for the next hour anyway giving me plenty of time alone to think about what happened that night.

"_You're not even alive" _

"_She doesn't seem to care, have you thought about that at all? About what SHE wants?" The leech fumed back._

_I couldn't believe the nerve of the bloodsucker, I had done nothing but think about Bella since she showed up with those bikes. I was the one who had helped her when he had left; I was the one who had healed her. He just had to come back. How was I supposed to compete with him with all his money, charm and looks. _

_Edward cocked an eyebrow attractively at this and smirked, obviously amused by my jealousy. _

"_That's not why she's with me and you know it" he replied calmly in response to my thoughts. Just another thing I hated about him was the mind reading, yet another quality of "Mr-Perfect". _

_I couldn't help but snort, yeah because looks weren't a factor at all._

"_You really think she's that shallow"_

_No I just think he's that good-looking._

_I don't know who was more surprised by that last though, him or me, and that shock was probably the only thing that stopped me blushing furiously. _

"_Where's Bella, anyway?" I asked him choosing to ignore the last statement that went through my head and willing him to do the same._

"_Mike's giving her a ride home from work... I wasn't supposed to be back from hunting for another couple of hours" he said all this apprehensively and it was clear to me that he had a great deal on his mind and it was making him uneasy._

"_Why are you back early then?" and to my extreme discomfort my words didn't sound anywhere near as furious as I wanted them to. They didn't even sound irritated, merely curious as though we talked like this all the time._

_He didn't answer my question and our eyes met, we stayed like that for a long time. I felt almost hypnotised by the golden pools which were darkening by the second. Something had shifted between us and I wasn't entirely sure that I didn't like it._

That was when the call from Alice came trying to warn us that Mike was going to collide into a tree after driving too fast in the storm. That Bella's seatbelt was going to snap and she would be thrown from the car and into a tree at such a speed that her neck would be broken before she even had a chance to register the pain.

We were too late as we knew we would be. She was long dead before we reached the scene which meant she couldn't even be changed and as I saw her broken body I wished for the first time Edward had changed her when she first asked.

"You wouldn't have known her if I had"

Lost in my thoughts I hadn't even heard him approach. He of course probably heard me a mile back; he often commented how loud my thoughts were.

"I followed you actually; we need to talk about what happened that night Jacob and it would be easier if you were human"

I complied and shifted back to my human form. It took me a moment to register that I was naked and it made me feel self-conscious which confused me. What did I care what Edward thought when he saw me naked. It wasn't as though I was repulsive or anything... was I?

"You're not repulsive" He said so softly I almost believed I imagined it. Almost. I noticed then that his eyed were pitch black and his hair was more dishevelled than usual. He must have removed the jacket and tie I had seen him in earlier and his white shirt wasn't tucked in and covered in dirt from his haste to find me. I allowed my eyes to drift lower and I noticed something which both terrified and excited me.

He was hard.

He was beautiful.

Edward saw that I had noticed and dropped his eyes; he was ashamed and made to leave.

I realised then that I didn't want him to leave, his presence reignited the fire in me which had extinguished after Bella's death and I wasn't ready to go back to the dull ache yet. I wanted him to stay. I wanted him to lose control. I wanted him.

"Wait!" I reached for him and pulled him to me crashing my lips against his in a passionate embrace. He wrapped his fingers around my neck pulling me closer to him and our tongues met as our bodies entwined. I didn't know what was going to happen after this was over and I didn't really care. I just wanted to feel comforted and I found that in his arms.

I allowed my hands to trail from his neck to his shoulders and I slipped my hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head. As I did this he removed his lips from mine and began working his tongue all over my neck, stroking, nibbling and kissing me into submission. His tongue felt cold and hard yet I couldn't imagine a better feeling.

I began dragging my nails down his body as I ran them over his nipples I felt rather than heard him moan into my neck. By this time I was rock hard and wanted his erection as free as mine. I quickly pulled down his pants and underwear, took his cock into my hand and began slowly running my hands up and down the length of it.

This time I heard him moan and felt him remove his lips from my neck.

"Fuck...Jake..." It was the first time he had called me Jake and I felt myself growing even harder.

He pushed me away and I was about to protest until he began kissing me again and backed me up against a large tree. He dropped to his knees and began nipping and licking my thighs.

"Jacob, I want your cock in my mouth," Edward purred out while he moved his lips upwards to suck on my hipbones.

I groaned in response and moved my hips outwards as way of a response. He immediately licked my cock from base to tip teasing me for a minute before enveloping my cock in his mouth. Edwards's mouth was hotter and wetter and so much better than anything I could have imagined. He slowly started to bob his head over my length, sucking and licking as he went and my hands tangled in Edward's hair, guiding him. By this point I couldn't control the small grunts and moans of pleasure that left my lips as I stared down at him sucking me off.

However when I felt his hands move from my ass to start massaging my balls I knew I had to stop him before I came too soon.

"Edward...I want you...mouth" I managed to mumble out unintelligibly but he must have known what I wanted because he removed my cock from his mouth and switched positions with me so that I was now on my knees with Edwards rock hard dick in front of my face.

I guided his dick into my mouth and began licking and sucking it with loud sloppy slurps. Edward began moaning and started to fuck my mouth eagerly. I continued to suck and lick and pump his dick and his moans began getting louder and more out of control. I removed my left hand from his hip and began to pump my shaft quickly.

I continued to bob my mouth over Edward's dick, taking him in as far as I could. His hands which were fisted in my hair started guiding me faster and harder as he pumped his cock into my mouth and I knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Fuck! Jacob, I'm going to... going to cum" Edward panted out heavily trying to warn me.

I continued to suck his cock not caring that he was going to cum in my mouth. I wanted to taste him

With a loud moan he came and the feeling of Edward's dick pulsing in my mouth shooting hot cum down my throat sent me over the edge coating the base of the tree we were pressed against in my cum.

With a loud sigh Edward dropped to his knees next to me and as we looked at each other I knew that there was a lot of trouble going to come our way from a lot of people, but as the smile started spreading on his face, I realised I honestly didn't give a shit.


End file.
